Little me
by Daydreamer-2307
Summary: Lena Colins, 17 ans, Directioner. Elle vit à Londres depuis 2 semaines seulement avec sa mère, Amelia Colins et sa petite soeur, Zoe Colins. Son père est mort lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans dans un accident de voiture. Après ça, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Mais 5 merveilleux garçons lui ont redonné le sourire et sa confiance en elle. Son plus grand rêve, c'est de les rencontrer.


FICTION-Little me

Prologue: Je m'appelle Lena Colins, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis Directioner depuis 2 ans et demi. Je vis à Londres avec mes parents, Kate et John Colins. J'ai une petite soeur de 15 ans, Zoe Colins. Mon père part souvent en déplacement alors je le vois rarement... Ma vie vous semble peut-être simple, presque parfaite. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis maintenant 2 ans, je suis victime de discrimination. Mais cette année, j'avais décidée de tout changer. Je n'allais plus me laisser faire. Les coups, je les ai encaissé. Maintenant, je dois les rendre. Cette décision, je l'ai prise grâce à ma meilleure amie, Caitlin Hope et bien sûr, au One Direction. Ils m'ont rendu plus forte.

Je suis assez grande (1m69), j'ai les cheveux longs châtains clair, les yeux marrons. Je complexe assez sur mon corps, je dois l'avouer même si ma meilleure amie me dit que je suis très bien comme ça...

Chapitre 1: Calm Down

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je rentre en 2nd. Le stresse m'envahit déjà. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je sortis de mon lit, contre mon plein gré et partit me préparer dans la salle de bain. J'avais décidée de m'habiller comme ça:  sans_titre_17/set?id=110967148. Je partis ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ma soeur y était déjà.

Moi:Alors, pas trop stressée?

Zoe: Un peu... Et toi?

Moi: Enormément. Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence...

Zoe: T'inquiète pas, ça leur passera.

Moi: J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison...

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner, tout en discutant avec Zoe. A 7h42, Caitlin m'attendait dans le salon. Je pris mon sac et partit la rejoindre.

Moi: Hey!

Caitlin: Salut toi!

Moi: Tu m'as manquée pendant les vacances...

Caitlin: Toi aussi.

On se fît un ENORME câlin. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de la retrouver. C'est un pur bonheur.

Caitlin: Bon, on y va sinon on va finir par être en retard. Et je ne pense pas que les profs vont nous apprécier si on arrive en retard le premier jour, tu ne crois pas?

Moi: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. *rire*

Nous étions sur le point de partir, lorsque Zoe nous appela de sa chambre.

Zoe: Attendez moi!

Moi: Dépêche-toi alors!

Zoe descendit les escaliers 3 par 3 et manqua de manquer une marche plus d'une fois.

Zoe: Je suis là.

Moi: On n'avait pas remarqué...

Zoe: Très drôle!

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement, direction le Lycée.

*Ellipse du trajet*

Nous étions enfin arrivé au Lycée. Je n'avais même pas mis un pied à l'intérieur, que je stressais déjà... C'était vraiment horrible.

Caitlin: On rentre?

Moi: Oui... De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix...

Caitlin: Pas faux.

Nous étions à présent dans le Lycée. C'est partit pour passer une journée d'humiliation... Comme avant.

Chapitre 2: I want to go away

Moi et Caitlin nous dirigeâmes vers les listes pour savoir si nous étions dans la même classe.

Caitlin: On est dans la même classe!

Elle me fit un énorme câlin. Mais cette ****** de sonnerie nous interrompa. Nous partîmes rejoindre notre classe. Notre professeur s'appelle Mrs. Wells et c'est une prof de maths. Ma matière préferée... Elle nous fit rentrer dans la salle de classe et nous plaça.

Mrs Wells: Lena Colins à côté de... James Ash.

Oh non, pas lui... Ce mec là a passée l'année entière à m'humilier...

James: Je suis tellement content de te revoir!

Moi: Bah pas moi tu vois.

James: Sa doit être la première fois que tu me réponds... Bravo la raté!

Moi: James... le raté ici c'est toi.

James: Ne me cherche pas. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver...

Moi: Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me rabaisser devant tout le monde? C'est pas du déjà vu ça? Monsieur le Génie serait-il à court d'idées?

Il me regardai droit dans les yeux, puis se mit à écouter la prof. Pendant tout le cours, ça a été le silence complet entre nous deux. J'étais fière de moi. Pour la première fois, je me suis défendu, et j'ai gagnée. La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées qui pour une fois étaient agréable. Je me dirigea vers la sortie, mais je sentis quelqu'un me retenir. C'était James...

James: Pourquoi tu t'es défendue?

Moi: Tu rigoles, j'espère?

James: Bah... non.

Moi: Tu m'en as fait baver pendant 2 ans, James. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. En tout cas, plus maintenant.

James: T'en as souffert des remarques que je t'ai fait?

Moi: A ton avis?! Est-ce que tu aimerais que quelqu'un te traîte de ratée, de moche, d'inutile? Ou est-ce que tu aimerais que quelqu'un te dise qu'il faut que t'aille te suicider pour le bien de cette société?! Je ne crois pas. Les mots blessent autant que les coups, au cas où tu ne le savais pas.

James: Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai jamais été intimider?

Moi: Si tu avais été intimider, je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais fait subir tout ce mal.

James: Bien vu...

Moi: Et oui, la raté est plus intelligente et plus maline que tu ne le penses.

Caitlin arriva vers nous.

Caitlin: Lena, tu viens on y va.

Moi: Ouais, j'arrive.

*Ellipse de la matinée*

Cette matinée était enfin terminée. A présent, je pouvais rentrer chez moi et penser à autre chose que le Lycée. J'étais en train de marcher, musique à fond dans les oreilles, dans mon monde, lorsque quelqu'un me rattrapa. C'était Austin, le nouveau.

Austin: Désolée, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste avec toi?

Moi: Euh... non, pas du tout.

Tout au long du trajet, je parlais avec Austin . Il avait l'air vraiment sympa. Une fois arrivée devant chez moi, je dis au revoir à Austin. Je rentrai chez moi épuisée, mais heureuse.

Chapitre 3: She is the reason why I've been bullied

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla avec le sourire. J'étais heureuse. J'avais réussi à me défendre contre une des personnes qui s'amusaient avec moi, et j'avais fait une rencontre incroyable: Austin. Il est vraiment très gentil... Je sortis de mon lit, contre mon plein gré et partit dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. J'avais décidée de m'habiller comme ça:  sans_titre_22/set?id=114382961. Une fois prête, je sortis de ma salle de bain, prépara mon sac et partit prendre mon petit déjeuner. En passant devant la chambre de ma soeur, je l'entendais parler à quelqu'un. De nature curieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter...

Zoe: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Ok... Mais t'as tout? ... De toute façon, j'essaierais de trouver une excuse pour sortir ce soir. Ok, à tout à l'heure.

J'entra dans sa chambre.

Moi: Et tu vas prendre quoi comme excuse cette fois-ci? Un exposé avec une amie? Une soirée ciné avec des amis?

Zoe: Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais je la retint.

Moi: Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir?

Zoe: Quelque chose.

Moi: Dit-moi ou je balance tout au parents et là, tu pourras être sûre de ne pas sortir.

Zoe: Avec des amis ont fait une fête.

Moi: Et j'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas que de l'eau et du jus de pomme à cette fête...

Zoe: Bah non... C'est pas l'anniversaire d'un gamin de 7 ans non plus...

Moi: Je ferais tout pour que tu ne sortes pas ce soir.

Zoe: Fait ça, et je te le ferais regretter.

Moi: Ah oui? Et tu comptes faire quoi?

Zoe: Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à te faire humilier par presque tout le Lycée. Je peux faire pire.

J'étais choquée... La raison de mon calvaire, c'était ma soeur... Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Moi: Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Je t'ai toujours aidée, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Franchement, t'es vraiment la dernière des salopes.

Zoe: Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était toi ou moi.

Moi: T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite salope prétentieuse et manipulatrice.

Elle me regardai dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'y voir du regret, de la tristesse. Mais je ne la laisserai pas m'avoir. Pas cette fois-ci.

Moi: Sache que ça ne marche pas avec moi. T'auras beau faire ta victime, tu ne m'auras pas. Ne compte plus jamais sur moi pour quoi que ce soit. A présent, tu n'es plus ma soeur.

Zoe: De toute façon, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Moi: Comment ça?

Zoe: Je vais laisser Maman te raconter ça. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Comme aller dire à tout le monde que tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi, c'était faux. Je compte bien me faire pardonner. J'ai besoin de toi et je ne pensais pas que mes actes prendraient une telle empleur. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Et quand je t'ai menacée tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas que tu le dises aux parents parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à cette soirée.

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était bien la première fois que ma soeur semblait sincère, sérieuse. Mais je me méfie encore. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et je partis voir ma mère pour avoir des réponses. Malheureusement, elle était déjà partit au travail et mon père aussi... Je pris mon sac de cours et partis au Lycée.

*Ellipse du trajet*

J'étais enfin arriver au Lycée. Au moment où j'allais entrer, une fille que je connaissais bien pour m'avoir fait endurer un vrai cauchemar arriva vers moi.

Ashley: Salut. J'ai entendue que c'est ta soeur qui a tout inventé sur toi...

Moi: Au moins elle n'a pas mentie sur ça...

Ashley: Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire endurer ça.

Moi: Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit au juste?

Ashley: ...

Chapitre 4: She's not what I thought she was

Moi: Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit au juste?

Ashley: Que tu n'étais qu'une salope qui aimait se taper tous les mecs du Lycée. Que tu étais manipulatrice, que tu te servais de tout le monde... pleins de trucs comme ça.

Moi: Pleins?

Ashley: Des tonnes.

J'étais déçu du comportement de Zoe... Je n'allais pas me venger en racontant des trucs faux sur elle, non. J'allais tout simplement ignorer le fait qu'elle soit ma soeur. Je discutais avec Ashley, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentissa. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe. Je commençais par Maths, génial... En plus, je suis à côté de James... J'entra dans la salle et me mit à ma place. James arriva peu de temps après, sourire aux lèvres.

James: Je suis heureux de commencer par maths.

Moi: Et pourquoi ça?

James: Parce que je suis à côté de toi.

Moi: Est-ce que c'est ironique?

James: Non, loin de là. Ta soeur nous a tout dit, tu sais.

Moi: Je sais, Ashley me l'a dit.

James: Tu m'en veux toujours?

Moi: D'après toi?

James: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes?

Moi: Du temps.

James: Ok.

Le cours passa très vite. Je sortis de la salle de classe, accompagnée de Caitlin.

Caitlin: Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. T'es arrivée en retard?

Moi: Disons que j'ai parlée avec Ashley... Elle s'est excusée.

Caitlin: Dois-je conclure que ta soeur a enfin dévoilée son secret?

J'étais un peu surprise... Puis, je compris. Caitlin était au courant que Zoe était la raison de mon malheur depuis 2 ans.

Moi: Tu savais que c'était elle...

Elle baissa les yeux.

Caitlin: Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt...

Moi: Depuis combien de temps tu le sais?

Caitlin: 1 ans...

Moi: Et après tu oses dire qu'on est meilleure amie... Et bien tu sais quoi? Toi, tu ne l'es plus. Tu étais censé m'aider. Tu étais censé me dire que c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça.

Caitlin: Je suis vraiment désolée, Lena...

Elle pleurait. Et moi aussi. Mais je ne la laisserai pas m'atteindre. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Moi: Excuse non acceptée.

Je ne voulais plus rester ici. Je sortis en douce du Lycée, mais Ashley me vit.

Ashley: Alors, Mademoiselle Colins sèche les cours?

Moi: Tu comptes le dire à tout le monde?

Ashley: Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas comme ta soeur.

Moi: C'est rassurant...

Ashley: En revanche, je peux t'accompagner.

Moi: Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuis par ma faute.

Ashley: On ne t'a jamais dit que les règles étaient faites pour être brisée?

Moi: Non, mais c'est pas bête.

Nous sortâmes en douce du Lycée.

Ashley: Alors? Shopping?

Moi: Ok!

Chapitre 5: All the truth

J'avais passée une magnifique journée avec Ashley! Elle m'avait peut-être fait du mal, mais elle a su se faire pardonner. Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais elle a l'air tellement sympa! J'étais allongée dans mon lit, à repenser à cette journée, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Moi: Entrez.

C'était ma mère et ma soeur.

Moi: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Maman: Le Lycée m'a appelée pour me dire que tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Moi: Si j'y suis allée. Seulement la première heure.

Maman: Pourquoi?

Moi: Ma vie ne te regarde pas. C'est bon maintenant, vous avez fini?

Maman: Ecoute, je dois te dire quelque chose... J'aurais voulu attendre que ton père revienne mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité...

Je me redressa. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

Maman: Nous t'avons adoptée lorsque tu avais 3 mois.

J'étais choquée, mais d'un autre côté, ça expliquait pourquoi j'étais differente d'elles.

Moi: Où sont mes parents?

Elle sortit un petit papier de sa poche.

Maman: J'ai notée toutes leurs informations sur ce papier. Quand tu te sentiras prête à les voir, dit-le moi.

A présent je pleurais. Je me posais pleins de questions...

Moi: Ils m'ont abandonés?

Maman: Non... Ils t'ont fait adopter pour te protéger.

Moi: Me protéger de quoi?!

Maman: Quelqu'un leur voulait du mal. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de te faire adopter.

Moi: Qui leur voulait du mal?

Elle regardai ma soeur.

Moi: Quoi?

Maman: Lorsque nous t'avons vu pour la première fois avec elle, nous étions tombé sous le charme. Nous te voulions. Alors nous avons été voir tes parents et nous avons longuement parler avec eux. Nous voulions t'adopter, mais tes parents ne voulaient pas. Alors nous les avons menacer à plusieurs reprises. Mais aujourd'hui, on s'en veut de t'avoir éloigner de tes parents...

J'arrivais à peine à y croire... Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça?

Moi: Vous n'êtes que des monstres. Je vais allez les voir maintenant, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu m'accompagnes.

Zoe: Alors je t'accompagne. J'ai hâte de voir tes parents!

Moi: Toi, tu restes ici. T'as fait assez de mal comme ça.

Maman: J'aui loupée un épisode?

Moi: Et bien sache que ta merveilleuse fille Zoe, ici présente, m'a fait la pire des trahïsons. Elle a balancée pleins de rumeurs complètement fausse sur moi. A cause d'elle, j'ai été victime de discrimination pendant 2 ans.

Ma "mère" regardait Zoe avec un air de dégoût et de déception.

Maman: Comment t'as pu lui faire ça?

Zoe: C'est bon, maintenant c'est terminée!

Maman: Ce n'est pas une raison! Va dans ta chambre et tu seras privée de sortie pendant 3 mois!

Elle partit dans sa chambre, furieuse. Je partis dans mon dressing prendre un maximum d'affaires.

Maman: Alors tu t'en vas?

Moi: Je ne veux pas rester ici.

Maman: Tu sais qu'ils n'habitent pas tout près d'ici? Je vais devoir t'emmener, ou alors appelée un taxi.

Moi: Je vais prendre le taxi.


End file.
